Insomia
by Constantinest
Summary: "You wanna know something Harley? every man, superhero or villain will jealous on me because i have sexy and naughty girlfriend like you,"/one shot/ read and review please


**Warning : Bad grammar, Typos and Etc.**

 **Joker and Harley belongs to Dc Comic**

 **A short fic for them :)**

...

Tonight is a bright night in Gotham City, every people asleep they bed think of what time it is. One in the fucking morning. But why just Joker , who woke up from his comfortable bed just for watching television.

instead of he don't wannt sleep. He really want go sleep but his stupid insomia always make him wake up every night even his body so tired. He looking at women next to him, who already asleep.

But this is not a right time to watching television and there isn't a good chanel right now.

"Damn it," He complain.

"Why i can't sleep!" said him with fed up tone.

Fold his face and still looking to television screen with gloomy face. His cursed his body why he can't sleep with easy.

Harley already back from prison, or exactly he divest she. Even load in his mind a litle bit decrease, but so many thing to think who make or force him to still wake.

"Stupid woman! idiot woman," said him and still looked in his screen cursing woman who reading a news.

Since he got his insomia, joker more like mumble or easy mad. Almost every day he always mad because unimportant problem.

The door opened, Joker looked at source sound, Harley Queen, his girlfriend standing in door looking at him like he on trouble.

"Did I wake up you?" Said Joker with mumbles tone.

Harley nodded and approaching him, "what are you doing puddin?"

"Are you blind? Are you can see what i'm doing?"

Harley just silent, she sit down in up Joker. Stroke his cheek with gentle, "You can't sleep?"

Joker breathing heavy and nodded even he is a little bit embarrassed to admit that. "Well i'm run out of sleep pil,"

Harley smiled, Joker know she is sleepy but she hold that, hugging him so tight.

"Let's sleep," Harley stand up and smile with her sexy smile, take left his hand and draw it slowly.

"How?" Asking Joker, "are you still have a sleep pil left?."

"No, you don't need a stupid pil to make you sleep Puddin." Harley smiling again making him more confuse.

"With what?" asking him but Harley didn't answer and take him to bed.

Now they are in bed, looking at each other. "You're so handsome tonight," admire her.

"With all the mess?" He said with complain.

Harley touching his cheek. "Do you remember our first meet?" ask her with soft tone.

Joker nodded.

Their frist time how he can forget? in prison nothing interesting to look. Every guard with sour face, even a women guard never make him interesting. So boring.

But when the old doctor give up on him, he is a little bit interesting with next doctor. He or she? A fat doctor with funny face or a boring women who never understand him? Nobody can compare him. Joker know he is not crazy but special, he is unique but nobody admit that.

When the door opened, he look at a young woman, she is so smart, Joker can see that at her face. Sexy and make him feel passionate.

"Mr. J," call Harley make him suprised from his memories.

"First time we meet, i'm afraid. Every people in Gotham city know you as a monster can't be docile. i think i can dosmeticate you but i can't you are so amazing Mr. J,"

He smiled, he a little bit pround about that.

"Sometimes i'm afraid."

Joker looking at her "Why? are you afraid with me?"

"No, if i'm afraid with you why i'm sleeping next to you?" ask her with smiling.

"So what are you afraid for?"

"I'm afraid. If someday you leave me, it's like my nightmare Mr. J, seeing you with another Harley. I know sometimes you mad with me, but forgive me. I'm really love you Mr. J," said Harley with eyes closed. She close her body to him.

Joker can feel her body heat. Joker really enjoy that actually.

"I can't Mr. J, i can't see you with another Harley!" she crying slowly.

Joker can't say anything. Sometimes he wanna kill harley but he never do that. But have another Halry? Even his wild dream, he never dreamed about that. Never, never and never.

"You know Harley, why you so stupid?" Asking Joker with mocking tone. "I'm Joker and just one Joker in Gotham City, that's same like Harley. Maybe i think to hurt you or sometimes kill you but killing you that doesn't fun, " Said Joker.

Harley still crying and Joker hate this moment. "Hey, Calm down cupcake. I never change you Harley. You wanna know something?"

Harley nodded and closing her eyer. Joker silent almost ten minutes, prepare his heart and mind to say this world. "You know our first meet, you looking hot with your dress actually,"

"Really?" ask her with excited.

"I guess you already sleep," said Joker shock. "Of course Harley, i'm pretty sure every man , superhero or villan will jelaous on me. Because i have a sexy and naughty girlfriend ha.. ha.. ha. I believe batman jealous on me too," he laugh imagined batman jealous on him.

Joker touching her cheek and kiss in her lips. "You will be first and last Harley, i dont want another women. I just want you since first time we meet," said joker with husky voice.

"Me too, Mr. J. I Love you," said Harley and closing her eyes.

Joker know she already sleep and this conversation make him feel relax. He always know, Harley always make him feeling something strange. She can make him relax but strong at same time.

"I Love you too Harley, " She didn't know what he said but slowly his eyes so heavy and he is falling a sleep.

...

When he wake up, Harley not in next to him. He is know maybe she is cooking or what. He feeling so fresh like a battery with a full charge.

"Finally you wake up puddin," said Harley.

Joker looking at Harley, she wearing his red shirt. She look so georgeus and so sexy make him touch her. "What time it is?"

"Twelve o'clock?" answer Harley with doubt.

Joker shocked, "Where boys?"

"Robbery bank like usually,"

Joker mad, he get up and walking fast to harley and push her body on the wall. "Why you didn't wake up me, Harley!" asking him with angry voice.

Harley afraid, she didn't know he will angry because that. "Because i know you didn't sleep well before, so i'm dont wanna wake up you." Harley close her eyes, ready to get punishment.

"You know what,"

Harley open her eyes looking at him. "I feel better today and hear the boys already arrive. I got a crazy idea for tomorrow," said Joker and kiss her lips with gentle. "good morning Harley,"

"Good morning Puddin," Harley smile widely.

Joker stop they kissing and walking slowly leaving her, "You know what, i don't need stupid pil." he closed the door.

"I just need my Harley,"

 **-The end-**

 **A/N : This is my first time i'm writing about Joker and Harley fic and in english language. I'm feel so excited and afraid at same time, because english not my mother language. I'm very sorry if the grammar so bad.**

 **I very glad if you wanna review this story. I learn to fix my grammar ^^**

 **Thank you ^^**


End file.
